


Haunted

by IAmSherLOCKED666



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmSherLOCKED666/pseuds/IAmSherLOCKED666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Hey everyone! Well here is another Johnlock story. It probably wont seem very original but hopefully over time my stories will get better. I'd love to know what you think and any corrections you think I should make.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own BBC's Sherlock. If I did my life would be so much more interesting. All credit goes to the respective owners: BBC and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.</p>
<p>Kay, Thanks, Bye</p>
    </blockquote>





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey everyone! Well here is another Johnlock story. It probably wont seem very original but hopefully over time my stories will get better. I'd love to know what you think and any corrections you think I should make.
> 
> Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own BBC's Sherlock. If I did my life would be so much more interesting. All credit goes to the respective owners: BBC and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> Kay, Thanks, Bye

 

**-Prologue-**

_The dream seemed to be the same as always. That man, that oh so very important man with the sandy blonde hair and the knit jumpers, would be standing there trying so hard not to cry. He would place his hand on the tombstone in an almost loving way. Always a gentle caress.  And just like every other time before he would say the same thing._

_"You... you told me once that you weren't a hero. Umm, there were times I didn't even think you were human. But let me tell you this, you were the most human... human being that I've ever known, and no-one will convince me that you lied to me, so there. But please, there's just one thing, one more thing, one more miracle, Sherlock, for me. Don't be... dead. Would you do that just for me? Just stop it. Stop this."_

_But this time unlike all the other times a gunshot rang out and the man fell to the ground. But he wasn't dead. He couldn't be dead. Sherlock ran towards him but Moriarty got there first and shot him five times point blank. He turned to face Sherlock blood pouring from his mouth, nose, ears, and eyes and laughed._

_"You were too slow. Too ordinary. You fell in love like all the other normal people. And with a dumb mortal. You and I were supposed to be immortal Sherlock. Gods to all these petty humans who fight amongst themselves. You failed Sherlock and in the end you couldn't even save him."_

"John!"


End file.
